


Dear Zacky - Avenged Sevenfold

by xSandra



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSandra/pseuds/xSandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synyster writes a letter to his fallen lover, Zacky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Zacky - Avenged Sevenfold

_Dear Zacky,_

_It has almost been a year since you passed away and I just came to say that I still love you and I will always love you. The pain in my heart didn't heal yet and I still can't believe it, how you left this earth and headed towards Heaven._

_You know, I had been in love with you since the first day I saw you in High School. The only thing you did was smiling and passing me by, but still, my attention was with you. My heart had molten down. I had set my eyes on you.  
It only changed when I saw you kissing a girl, Gena. I guess you can still remember her, maybe I just hope you forgot her. It felt like the whole world came tumbling down and I would never love again._

_When I first got to meet you I got even more obsessed with you. Your eyes, your lips, your hair. Everything I saw was gorgeous, perfect even. But your love was longing to share it with someone. The way you l looked at me, with your perfect green eyes. The way I looked at you, I was surprised you didn't notice a thing. Can you remember? We had so much in common. Our interests, music, guitars and everything. We didn't have any secrets._

_We even grew closer when I joined Avenged Sevenfold. Maybe it was even your choice of me joining you, but you never told me. We practiced a lot of our guitar solos together. Our solos were the best ever, we were the perfect team. I loved the way you looked at me when you screwed up. We were always kicking some ass._

_I can still remember what you said to me when you told me you were in love with me; you asked me if I wanted to go to jail. I didn't get the question, I didn't notice a thing. I was just drinking my beer and watching the television. I laughed, I can remember, and I asked you why.  
"For stealing my heart." You answered. You leaned over to me and kissed me. Our lips met and I could finally taste those pretty shaped lips of yours. I wish it could last forever. _

_That happy moment of my life didn't last too long. There had been enough happiness in my life, He thought. I wasn't worth the luck and happiness._

_The day you passed away was probably one of the most horrible days of my entire life. You just went out together with Johnny, like every Saturday. Normally you came back, but all I got was a man dressed in black tell that you wouldn't come back. Tears started burning in my eyes, and before I knew it, I realized I had lost the most precious possession in my life._

_I had locked myself in my room, and didn't show myself until the day of your funeral. I had been crying for over 4 days, and my eyes were sore, and I had no tears left to shed. I had written a guitar solo just for you and me. I hope you can still remember that we played it together, laughing widely. I played it for you._

_A few days later, the band and I gathered around the table and we were just silent. Thinking about all those wonderful moments we had shared with you. We couldn't stop talking, there were so many memorable memories we've shared. We laughed, we cried. That was the last night I talked about you._

_Every night, before I go to bed, I pray to God, for you to come back and make my life happy again. I hope I'll see you again, someday, somewhere on earth. And I'll hope you'll find me again._

_I'll see you in eternity._

_Love,  
Brian_


End file.
